The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Throughout this and other countries, there are countless numbers of vocations which require individuals to prepare documentation while on the go. Several such occupations include repair technicians, engineers, construction workers, salesmen, truck drivers and the like, who must put pen to paper in order to generate work orders, sales receipts and/or project renderings, for example. Additionally, new technology such as laptop computers and tablet devices are increasingly being utilized alongside paper documents in order to assist these individuals with performing their assigned tasks.
Although there are a number of known devices suitable for transporting and/or preparing written documents such as briefcases, clipboards and portable desks, for example, each of these devices do not work in harmony with one another, and often include redundant features. In this regard, none of these devices are particularly adapted for use within the cramped workspace of the users' vehicle which often functions as a portable office.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a portable document transport and desk device that can transition between a briefcase, a clipboard and a desk that is mountable onto a vehicle steering wheel.